Les Mis Songfics
by Free Bird 5450
Summary: Various Les Mis Songfics
1. Les Mis Pie

To the tune of Don McLean's American Pie

* * *

A long, long time ago...  
I can still remember  
How that Valjean used to be a con.  
And the bishop gave Valjean a chance  
Now his redemption he could finance.  
And the guise of a mayor he did don.

But Fantine was a factory worker  
She had a daughter named Euphrasie  
To Thenard francs of thirty-three;  
She was ratted out a coworker.

I can't remember if I cried  
When she sold things for Cosette to provide,  
She was arrested but with Valjean resides  
And then Jean Valjean sighed.

He was singing:

"So bye-bye, this identity mine."

Rode to the trial to tell the truth,  
but Javert was not there.  
And Valjean was found by Javert.

But Jean promised to find Cosette.  
And that day Fantine finally died…

Did you see Valjean escape  
And get Cosette while Thenardier gaped,

But Thenard wouldn't let her go...  
Then to a convent they did come.

And Javert they did shrink from,  
And for many years there they did stay!

And soon it was 1832

And suddenly out of the blue.  
Thenardier appeared.  
Valjean he tried to rob!

And Marius was in love with her  
Eponine loved the Monsieur  
And Marius finally found her  
And then they were in love….

He started singin':  
"Bonjour, miss Cosette, my love.  
The one I love is you,  
And I won't be untrue."  
Them barricade boys are drinkin' absinthe and wine  
And singin', this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

Thenardier tried to rob Jean's abode,  
'Ponine saved them and away she strode.  
And the students readied to fight;  
Then came the dawn's first light.  
And while Jehan read a book of poems,  
The people locked up and blocked their homes,  
And they built barricades in the park  
The day that Lamarque died.

They were singing,  
Bye-bye, Maximilien Lamarque.  
They built a barricade on June 5,  
And the soldiers did come.  
Them good old boys were drinkin' absinthe and wine  
And singin, this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

Now Javert came to the barricades  
And the students tied him to a post.

Valjean came to the place,  
He said he would shoot Javvy in the face!  
But Valjean couldn't shoot Javert;  
And the students kept on fighting there.  
And then it came and the night was there.  
The day that Eponine died…

Marius started singin'

"Bye, bye, 'Ponine, don't die.

I will take care of you  
But soon all will die."

Them good old boys were drinkin absinthe and wine

And singin', this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

And soon the dawn's light came

And Enjolras his gun did aim

By no guardsmen known to man

Could that barricade be overran  
And as the students fired upon the men  
To stop the monarch there and then  
The students sat and wondered when

And then the barricades fell…

Valjean was singing,  
Bye-bye, this here Marius guy.  
He loves my daughter;

So he must escape from this slaughter.  
And Valjean took him through the sewers  
Sayin' "Gee I hope this boy isn't dead…"  
"Gee I hope this boy isn't dead…"

And Jean met Javert when he came out  
And he pleaded to save Marius from the rout

And Javert let him scurry out…  
And Javert went down to the Pont au Seine.  
Valjean's mercy he could not comprehend.  
And he threw himself into the Seine.

The day the Inspector died…

Cosette was singin'

"My,my, Marius is getting well

My dear Marius, does my voice

ring a bell?"

And then they became married at noon, singin'

"For only you do I swoon…

For only you do I swoon…"

And all the time Marius did wonder,

Who had rescued him from that place of thunder  
Thenardier lied to him;  
But Marius learned the truth.  
And the man that they admired most  
Jean Valjean sat there, told them to come close  
A letter to Cosette he did compose  
And then, Jean Valjean died…

And they were singing,  
Bye-bye, Master Jean Valjean.  
He was like a father

to the both of us.  
And them good old boys had been drinkin' absinthe and wine,

Singin' this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die…

Do you hear the people sing  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
When tomorrow comes!  
Tomorrow comes!


	2. Brick in the Wall

To the tune of Pink Floyd's Another Brick in the Wall

ENJOLRAS

We don't need no July Monarchy!

We don't need no king to rule!

No bourgeoisie to abase us!

Vive la Francaise Republique!

All and all it's just another fight to be free!

All and all it's just another fight to be free!

JAVERT

We don't need no revolution.

We don't need no barricades.

No red flags waving in on the avenues.

Hey! Students! Leave them police alone!

All and all it's just a stumbling block for the police!

All and all your just a stumbling block for the police!

STUDENTS

We don't need no July Monarchy!

We don't need no king to rule!

No bourgeoisie to abase us!

Vive la Francaise Republique!

All and all it's just another fight to be free!

All and all it's just another fight to be free!


End file.
